


Lethal Melody

by geekyclean



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drowning, M/M, Sirens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-06
Updated: 2012-08-06
Packaged: 2017-11-11 13:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekyclean/pseuds/geekyclean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one can withstand the sound of a siren's song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lethal Melody

**Author's Note:**

> Ah sorry I haven't posted anything in a while.  
> I'm not a huge fanfiction writer, but dang HSO has kicked that in the rear haha!  
> Hope you enjoy, and if you hadn't noticed in the tags there is a trigger warning for drowning in this fic!

 The song drifted lazily on the wind, reaching the ears of a man. The man turned toward the sound, and began to walk. He stared, hazy-eyed, in the direction of the beautiful voice, and it filled his mind. He walked out to the beach, walking along the sand. Scrambling up the rocks that lined one part of the shore, he soon found himself staring into the eyes of a beautiful man, and reached out to touch the beaut’s face. The strange man smiled, and mimicked the motion- but behind his backwas a wing. The man jumped at the touch, and looked in wonder at the winged man standing in front of him once more. The bird man leaned forward, and whispered into the other man's ear, “My name is Eridan. Learn it, for you will be screaming it with your last breath.”

The man stared at Eridan, not comprehending what he had said. “What?”

Eridan just smiled, radiant as ever. He began to sit down, dragging the man with him. The man fell to his knees on the rocks, scraping them up and drawing blood. Eridan looked at the blood, and said, “Here, let me help you wash that off.” He began shifting towards the water, pulling on the man's hand. Eridan's movements were fluid and graceful, as if the man were watching him perform ballet. The man felt himself being tugged towards the water, and, wanting only to be in the beautiful being's good graces, he slipped into the water willingly. He clutched at Eridan's hand. “I think it's gone now!”

Eridan smiled with all his teeth this time. “Sure it is. Now, be a good boy and let me push you under?”

The man stared at him, mouth agape. “Huh?”

Eridan placed his hand on the man's head, and began forcing his body down into the water. The man began flailing, trying to get out from under Eridan's hand. Eridan began to chuckle, and pushed him down farther, gripping his hair. Stretching out on the rocks, wings tucked in, he was able to push the man completely under the surface of the ocean. The man kept fighting, but eventually his movements slowed and came to a halt. Eridan sighed, and continued holding him under for a few minutes before dragging the body back onto the rocks. “Another one for the pile. They never fight for long.” Before he threw the body onto the other side of the rocks, where the piles of bones and decaying flesh was, he scratched another line into the rock with a talon.

Eridan stood up, and threw his wings out to their full span, stretching them wide and tall. He kicked his legs out, one after the other, and cracked his knuckles. Another day, another body.

Now to see if he can get that other man, the one he hates the most.

 

\------

Sollux walked in the front door of his house, and found a giant stack of papers waiting for him on his desk. He breathed through his nose, and closed his eyes for a moment. He let his head roll back, and finally opened his eyes once more and sat down.

Sifting through the papers, he noticed that most of them were complaints about disappearances. A few even complained of a foul stench coming from the beach. He furrowed his brows, and thought through the possibilities of what could be causing all this. It couldn't be what his father used to tell stories about, right? No, that was crazy... Beings like the ones in his stories hadn't been sighted in years. It couldn't be that.

He stood, and decided he would go down to the beach in the morning and see what was stinking up that side of town. As for the disappearances, well... It could just be a case of bears, or something like that. It wasn't unheard of.

 

\-----

 

The next day, Sollux started out on the beach and walked along the shore. He walked and walked and walked, but found nothing out of the ordinary. He couldn't smell anything weird, either. What were the townspeople going on about?

When he reached the rocks that marked the end of the town's territory, he headed straight into the brush in front of the beach. He thought to himself about the papers waiting for him, and the numerous complaints about the aroma. He'd just have to walk the beach every morning, that way he would at least look like he was doing something about it. Perhaps the townspeople were overreacting to some animal dung.

When he got back to his house and sat down at his desk, he noticed that there weren't any new complaints. Looks like they learned to deal with animals shitting.

Sollux leaned back, and his sharp ears picked up a song. His attention peaked as he walked outside and it grew stronger. Looking around, it seemed like no one else could hear it. Odd.

He began walking towards the beach, where the song seemed to be coming from. His mind was fighting to stay clear, the beautiful song washing over it. Sollux was confused for a moment, wondering, _Why is this song affecting me like it is? Where even is it coming from?_

Thoughts crossed.

Electricity sparked.

Wheels turned.

_It couldn't be. Could it? What the hell am I getting into..._

 

\-----

 

As Sollux walked along the shore, listening to the melody, he repeated a single thought in his head in order to fight the song- _It's a siren, isn't it. It's a siren, it's a siren, I'm screwed. Why am I still walking, it's a siren. Stop walking. Stop it..._

Sollux felt panic set in as his legs continued to move forward without his permission. He came upon the rocks marking the town limits, and found a man. Well, a man with wings. He had his mouth open in a large _o,_ and was singing. He was lazily sprawled out on the rocks, but his eyes were focused on Sollux. Sollux's eyes bugged out at the wings, and his suspicion was confirmed: The town had a siren problem.

How the fuck was he going to get out of this one? No one got away from a siren once they had heard the song.

The siren stepped down from the rocks and the song died out. “Hello, Sollux.”

Recoiling, Sollux replied, “How the hell do you know my name?”

“I know you. I've been watching you. I've also been _loathing_ you.”

The siren stepped forward and placed a hand on Sollux's face. Sollux winced at his touch, and stood still as a rock.

Leaning down, the siren whispered, “My name is Eridan. Prepare to scream, little man.”

Sollux's panic locked itself down, and made way for his fear and adrenaline. Sollux slapped away Eridan's hand, and began running in the opposite direction. Eridan was surprised for a moment; no one had ever fought him like this.

He smirked. _This is going to be so much fun._

He spread out his wings, and flapped them a few times, slowly rising up off the ground. He flew after Sollux, diving and weaving around him. It was no problem to catch up to the running man, but Eridan didn't let him get far before swooping down in front of Sollux and grabbing his shoulders. Eridan pulled him to the ground, and sat on his chest.

“Well, you're the first to run away. Too bad you didn't get very far,” he purred. “I'm having fun, are you?”

Sollux sneered up at the siren, and tried to throw him off by rocking back and forth on the ground. He couldn't break free from Eridan's legs, so he began hitting them instead.

Eridan clucked his tongue. “Oh, Sollux, you're not getting away. May as well stop trying!” He laughed, throwing his head back.

Sollux began hitting Eridan with even more force, determined to fight.

Eridan sighed, and stood up, feet still straddling Sollux. He smiled again, and leaned over to grab a fistful of the man's hair. Twisting it in his hand, he dragged Sollux to his feet, and forced him to walk to the water. “Let's take a bath, shall we?”

Sollux tried twisting out of his grasp again, but failed. Panic bubbled up again as the water lapped at his ankles, then his hips, until it reached his neck. He threw his head back, trying to keep it above the water as Eridan laughed again and forced him down. Sollux felt his back hit the sand as he struggled against the hand holding him down.

He felt a sharp pain as Eridan used a talon-ed foot to scratch at his face. He tried his best to ignore the blackness beginning to surround his vision as he slapped at Eridan's hand and foot, trying to break free.

He kept his eyes closed to keep the salt water out, and tried his hardest to scratch, slap, punch, and kick at the siren. Nothing worked, nothing seemed to faze the beast.

Eridan looked through the water at Sollux, and felt his hate for the man peak. There was _something_ about him that was just... _irritating,_ and rubbed Eridan the wrong way. He had been observing Sollux for a while, watching him walk across the beach as if he owned the place. As if! The beach belonged to one being, and one being only- that was Eridan. He ground the man's body into the sand even more, wanting nothing but death for him.

Sollux's movements began to slow, just like everyone else. Granted, he was the slowest to die so far, but in the end all humans succumb to the blackness. Eridan was panting by this point, filled with anger and hate.

Finally, Sollux stopped moving, and Eridan kicked him a few times. Not wanting to wait very long, he began dragging the body out of the water, back onto the beach. He was dead, alright.

Eridan began laughing, the sound spilling out of his lips with each breath. He couldn't stop, he was going into hysterics. He had _finally_ gotten him. He had gotten _Sollux._

He took the body over to the rocks, and threw it on the ground next to them. He had thrown the other bodies into the water farther down the shore, so that Sollux wouldn't have found them prematurely. Eridan had wanted to wait for the right time to make his move.

He clambered back up onto the rocks, his little nest. Glancing over at his tally marks, he made a new one with vigor. Sollux's was the most invigorating kill he had ever experienced, filled with emotion- especially since the bastard had tried to run away. Silly little humans, thinking they can get away from the beautiful Eridan.

_Rot in hell, you son of a bitch._


End file.
